shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Tisseur
"Treading through the snow and sand...a nomad's heart lies only in survival and nothing more. He accumulates his resources, slowly but surely. Shall I tell you that the Nomad is greater than the King? The King stays stationary...arrogant of his power, unaware of the conspiracies behind his backside. Soon enough the nomad triumphs over this land, and moves onto the next. So, next time you meet a traveler, please don't think of them as a wandering idiot. Think of them...as the lord of the lands, skies and seas, for that is what they are" — Claire Tisseur Claire Tisseur (クレアウィーバー Tisseur Kurea French for; Distinct Weaver) is a pirate that was once a marine that served directly under Sengoku. Distinct and unique among her comrades, Claire is known to be soft-spoken, but beneath this facade lies a bewitching tale of deception and sorrow. Claire seems to have her own motives, though what those are, are only known to her. Appearance Claire is a woman who can be described as an innocent beauty. Her eyes are a golden yellow, which surpasses all but the sun. A contributing factor behind them is that there is much mystery behind them, making it hard for anyone to figure out from a first glance. Her hair is a very long length and it's color is as white as the purest of snow. On side of her hair is in a braided fashion while the other half seems to be straight down, having it drape over her collarbone. Her physique is petite and fragile, but at the same time is as tempting and inviting. The color of her skin is a pale white, with only having the moon shining upon her reveal its true beauty. The clothing that she wears compliments her body. She wears a dark grey night gown that has black trim. The skirt only reaches mid thigh, thus revealing much of her petite thighs. Her outfit also consists of a large abundance of bandages, for she has bandages covering her entire left arm and even more bandages covering up to her knees that act as socks and insulation for her feet. She also seems to wear a small plate gauntlet on her arm that only covers up to her mid forearm while she wears a metal bracer that covers her entire right forearm. Personality Soft-spoken, innocent and almost clear young maiden who possesses no form of malice that can be externally visualized. Viewed as rather timid, shy and perhaps even submissive to those who are acquainted with her. In the midst of the arrancar that roam about her, Claire remains distinct and individualistic among her allies, utilizing her words carefully to cause people to normally steer away from her. In terms of general mannerisms; Claire is normally respectful and generally tends to use the appropriate suffixes for all her superiors and inferiors respectively. She refers to most of her rank as an equal standing to herself, and doesn't like to differentiate between the men and women in the army, believing such stereotypes to be pathetic and unneeded with such a unification of arrancar. Beneath this reserved disposition lies a cold and cunning woman who represents entirely her name, "Distinct Weaver". She is the weaver of lies, fabricator of truths and the maiden of deception. What she presents before the world is but a snapshot of the many roles she has played throughout her lifetime. She is no slave, but she is a traveler, a nomad who wanders throughout the upper-echelon, the ones with "power" are beguiled to her clarity of thought. She is found intriguing and unique by many, but what they fail to recognize is that this is but a strategy, that has been repeated century after century without fail. Claire's wishes aren't recognized by even her closest ally, for she possesses nobody who could truly be her compatriot. A compatriot of such sensitivity, tolerance and perfection is found in so few, and those few being much like herself, nomads and travelers of the realms... History Abilities and Powers Intellegence Weaving her way through the years, with only her base skills being the things that kept her sanity and life preserved. Truly she is a genius in all terms of it. Accumulating her knowledge...her resources, slowly and steadily; she built them up, attempting to gain the penultimate level of ability that could be associated with one of her status. She is not feared for her combat abilities, but for her cunning. Associated with the likes of Sengoku for her sheer cunning, very few, if any individuals know the extent of Claire's prowess. Her abilities are hidden, cloaked within the shadows of deception and kept preserved through her own survival instinct. Truly, she is a fearsome enemy, with a repertoire of contingencies, strategies, plans all waiting for the opportune moment. Master of Manipulation: Masterful Strategist and Tactician: Exceptional Perception: Swordsmanship With a number of skillful parries, a flurry of elegant strides, a calm onslaught of strikes; Claire destroys her enemies upon sight. Though perhaps not a masterful swordswoman, her strikes are elegant and pin-point, capable of reaping through her opponents as a sickle to the harvest. Her unique sword further augments the destruction her swords are capable of, as she shears through her opponents with nothing but the two blades she wields and the cunning associated with them. She utilizes a stationary form of battle, only utilizing the necessary motions to crush her enemies. Her strikes are fierce but highly predictable, yet in their predictability lies a surprise; for she augments her skill with her skills in hand to hand combat, shearing motions with her legs and immense flexibility serve to crush her opponents while her hands remain slate clean. Haki Claire has the unique ability to be able to perform and use the haki, which is known as the sixth sense. Due to being directly trained under Sengoku and even eradicating pirate crews of her own, Claire had gained more than enough experience with her Haki Busoshoku Haki: Through her training with Sengoku himself, Claire has gained the ability to easily harden her skin through Busoshoku Haki. By implementing the correct amount of force, Claire is capable of easily cleaving through Logia users of even 's caliber without needing to hesitate. Additionally; she was capable of manifesting the haki as a semi-tangeable, "energy" like force with great ease. She has made a number of techniques with this haki. *'Busoshoku: Kaihō' (武装色:解放 Busō-Shoku: Kaihō, literally meaning, Color of Armaments: Release) *'Busoshoku: Kuresshendo' (武装色:クレッシェンド Busō-Shoku: Kuresshendo, literally meaning, Color of Armaments: Crescendo) *'Busoshoku: Gyōkoten' (武装色:凝固点 Busō-Shoku: Gyōkoten, literally meaning, Color of Armaments: Hardening Point) Kenbunshoku Haki: Claire also has trained herself in the predicting haki known as the Kenbunshoku Haki. Though perhaps not to the skill Claire demonstrates in Busoshoku, Claire is able to conduct and evade assaults of almost any caliber through concentrating the haki in a small field around her; giving her the opportunity to cause excessive damage to any enemy whilst avoiding damage. Relationships Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:GZero945 Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Swordsmen